vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Angel Emfrbl/Okay...
With the Pullip dolls bit updated I managed to catch up to where I was heading. "Phew" is all I can say. I was slowed down sorting out bad translations by a day as it was. I'm dropping one of my translators I think after this NIGHTMARE that was caused by them. Now tomorrow is dedicated to catching up on the mascot pages. Those Pullip Dolls for the Kagamines though are JUST CREEPY. Okay if I was 10 years younger I'd TOTALLY break my "no merchandise" rule and buy the Miku one. Edit: Also I think I'm succuming to adding bad translations is a sign I properly should consider a break from the wikia soon for a week or two. But saying that, every time I've tried to do that something came up. Theres not a week so far in MONTHS where I've not had to tweak something even if its just slightly. Edit: Oh, I just wanted to note, I can do translations myself but I'm NOT THAT GREAT at it myself. Thats why I rely on other people. I don't do google translations, I use the old fashioned "text book and dictionary" method. I did learn "some" Japanese when I was an anime nut, but gave up so everything I learnt then went down the drain. I struggle to do it now. Note to all, if you learn bits of languages, don't let them drain away. I remember trying to recall German a decade after I studied it at school - boy was THAT a mistake. I learnt all the basics of a language and then can't even relay it? Mind you I only studied it for a year, I changed schools so ended up doing French. Which I hated. Nothing against the language, but I found German easier. Plus no one went back and taught me the basics at school, by the time I reached the examines 3 years later I was FINALLY taught the basics - 1 week before the examine!!! Basically there were a set of questions I can to answer and 2 were already known to us, we practiced them. But the 3rd was a "mystery" one so we had to be prepared. Of all the luck I got the BASIC French set. Needless to say, I failed getting an "F" (good considering I got a "G" in the pratice run). To this day I still can't say "Hello, my name is..." and "I come from..." or "My age is...". Come to think of it, I can recall more German now then French and I only know 2 sentances off by heart. You couldn't do German unless you were in the higher clases and I was bottom thus I never got to do the one other language beyond english I could handle easy. Odd thing is, I was a good student, the other students in the class were "why should we learn a language we're never going to use anyway?" types who were there to use it as a doss lesson instead of do work. And all it would have taken is someone to help me go over the basics. I was doing stuff that second year students did when I had missed the most important part of it, the first year. Thats school for you, it really doesn't give a hoot if you lag behind. I was in the top class for all other lessons, french was my only "below second" class.